Mes p'tits génériques génétiquement modifiés
by lilibel
Summary: On prend des persos, on prend des génériques de dessins animés, on prend mon esprit trés spécial, on agite et voila ce qu'il en ressort... venez lire, ça va vous plaire
1. Snape le ptit prof de potion

Auteur : lilibel

Disclamer : ben euh c'est a dire que..... ce joli prof n'est pas à moi, ni même son fantasme ambulant, ncore moi la chanson qui doit etre copyrightée quelque part.

Note: voila ce qu'il se passe quand on traine sur un forum de slash-loveuse, de baveuse en tout genre. Voila ce qui arrive quand en regardant des dessins trés miam bave on écoute des générique de dessins animés. Voila ce qui arrive quand on regarde un dessin de Snape et Potter pendant que le générique de "Ariel la petite siréne" passe dans nos enceintes.....

Ne m'en voulez pas pour ce délire, mais ça fait du bien des fois.

Pis vous pouvez chanté dessus en plus, c'est bien.

Vous chargez la chanson et zou! c'est parti (j'ai tenté de respecter le ryhtme)

Bonne lecture.

Lili

* * *

Au fait: dedicace express a CamDark qui m'a aidé à trouver le perso à mettre à la place d'Ursula, pis aussi a toutes les filles de SLASHBOULEVARD, le boulevard de la bave, parce que sans ces beaux fanarts et autres délires, je n'aurez jamais osé pensé ecrire une chose pareille.

* * *

Je sais qu'au fond des cachots en liberté se proméne,

Les fantômes, les araignées et un prof de potions,

On dit que ce demoiseau a une gde biiiiiiiiiip

Qui ondule devant lui comme une impressionnante baguette

Et dans les cachots de Poudlard, il a tout le joli prof,

Il s'appelle Sev' et c'est un prof de potions,

Qui réve et espére d'un jour se taper Potter

Il s'appelle Sev', il voudrait qu'il le regarde

Il aimerait Sev', se promenait avec lui le cul à l'air

Je sais qu'au fond des cachots, le roi des fouets, le Rusard,

Ne veut pas le laisser faire, pauvre petit prof,

Aussi quand sur son balai l'arrogant mignon Potter,

Passe un jour tout prés de Sev', là s'en est trop pour lui.

Il craque et signe le contrat de la méchante Rita,

Il s'appelle Sev', le joli prof de potion, quelle chance pour lui ,ilchante etdanse comme un pinson,

Ils'appelle Sev', il voulait baiser Potter

Il baise Sev', etPotter baise avec lui.

Et la sorciére a tout essayé pour tenter de les arreter

Mais l'amour fini par gagner, vous vous en doutez !

Il s'appelle Sev', le joli prof de potion,

Il sourit Sev' dans son trés sexy caleçon,

C'est génial Sev', il est enfin au septiéme ciel,

Il baise Sev' et son Potter baise avec lui.

Il s'appelle Sev',il a oublié sa peine,

Là-bas sur le lac, se dessine un arc en ciel

Il s'appelle Sev', il commence une vie nouvelle

Il sourit Sev', dans son trés sexy caleçon.

Il baise Sev', le joli prof de potion,

Et celui qu'il aime aujourd'hui baise avec lui.

* * *

Fin !!!

Bon rewiewé please, j'aimerais savoir l'impact de cette sublime chose sur votre cerveau.

Et pis si vous avez d'autres idées de génériques... je pense que je vais la continuer cette série de toute façon, avec es Potter sans famille et autre .


	2. Hermione ou le rythme de sa vie

Auteur: lilibel

Disclamer : ben je crois que je l'é mis ds la premiére histoire dc c tjs valable ici. non?

Note : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas aimé le premier générique, pour ceux qui on été choqué du détournement d' "Ariel la petite siréne" à mes fins perverse, pour ceux qui aime les choses jolies et gentilles, voila la version de Hermione de "Cynthia ou le rythme de la vie".

Donc voila, la chanson "Hermione ou le rythme de sa vie"

* * *

J'aime les cours

Et je m'entraîne

Dans la vie c'est les cours que j'aime

J'aime les cours

J'aime les cours

J'aime les cours

J'aime les cours

Essayer, la parole, de monopoliser,

C'est très dur surtout avec l'autre empaffé,

Mais c'est de la faute d'Harry et Ron,

Si Snape a décidé que j'étais conne.

J'aime les cours

Je m'entraîne,

J'aime les cours

Refrain :

Essayer la parole, de monopoliser,

Oh Hermione

C'est très dur surtout avec l'autre empaffé,

Oh Hermione

Mais c'est de la faute d'Harry et Ron,

Oh Hermione

Si Snape a décidé que j'étais conne.

Oh Hermione

J'aime les cours

J'aime les cours

Et je m'entraîne

J'aime les cours

J'aime les cours

Un jour je battrais Malefoy,

Son père le déshéritera.

Je veux que Snape soit fier de moi,

Et plus le doigt je lèverais,

Plus tu seras obliger de m'interroger,

Et plus tu verras que,

J'aime les cours

Et je m'entraîne

J'aime les cours

J'aime les cours

Je m'entraîne

J'aime les cours

Essayer, la parole, de monopoliser,

Oh Hermione

C'est très dur surtout avec l'autre empaffé,

Oh Hermione

Mais c'est de la faute d'Harry et Ron,

Oh Hermione

Si Snape a décidé que j'étais conne.

Oh Hermione

J'aime les cours

J'aime les cours,

Je m'entraîne,

Et j'aime les cours,

Un jour je battrais Malefoy,

Et son père le déshéritera

J'aime les cours

Et je m'entraîne

J'aime les cours

J'aime les cours

Je m'entraîne

J'aime les cours

* * *

FIN

Gentillette celle la non?

Rewiewez svp!!

Snapeslove : contente que tu es apprécié

Allez !! a vos idées de générique !!!


	3. La bande à Voldy

Me revoila !

Vous connaissez tous la bande a Piscou?

Ben voila La Bande à Voldy !

Délire encore total la dessus.

Oubliez pas : rewiewez

RAR:

**Camdark** : merci ma cherie Pour ce qui est de jeanne et serge j'ai un luss et sev en preparation  
**Snapeslove** : Ravie de te faire rire. J'en remet une tite couche dans les generique a suivre.  
**Ysia** : LOL. Ben une avec ron... mwoué, faut simplement que je trouve le bon générique. Sinon Pokemeon est une bonne idée, et pour les Stroumph.. Faut que je chope le générique quelque part. Je devrai pourvoir faire quelque chose avec  
**Ryrinn** : Genérique on a dit ma belle lol. Sinon merci beaucoup.

* * *

Refrain :  
C'est le plus grand Sorcier de tout le pays  
Voldy, Voldy  
C'est le plus puissant de toute l'angleterre  
Voldy, Voldy  
Il fait des morts par millier  
Voldy hy hy 

En suivant Luss, Sevy et McNair hou hou  
Nous entrerons dans la bande à Voldy  
C'est le plus fou  
Foi de Dumby  
Le plus malsain  
Foi de Potter  
En suivant Luss, Sevy et McNair  
Nous entrerons dans la bande à Voldy  
On ne veut plus voir de sang de bourbe  
Nous voulons entrer dans la bande à Voldy

Et y'a Bella et le rat Pettigrow  
Un bizarre prof de potion: Sev Snape  
Maman Cissa la femme de maison  
Et y'a surtout tous ces fous d'amis de Potter  
On balance des coups  
Des sorts  
Et des potions  
Dans la gueule  
De ceux qui voudraient  
Nous empecher de gagner

En suivant Luss, Sevy et McNair hou hou  
Nous entrerons dans la bande à Voldy  
C'est le plus fou  
Foi de Dumby  
Le plus malsain  
Foi de Potter  
En suivant Luss, Sevy et McNair  
Nous entrerons dans la bande à Voldy  
On ne veut plus voir de sang de bourbe  
Nous voulons entrer dans la bande à Voldy

FIN !

* * *

Alors? 

Zen pensez koi?

Bon je m'en vais en reposter un pour la forme


	4. Potter

Babar, Potter ...

Pas vraiment de ressemblance mais bon,

J'en avais envie.

Je m'en cours ecrire "Jeanne et Serge" ainsi que "Le college fou fou fou"

Bon délire a vous les zami(e)s

* * *

Po-po-tter  
Mon Copain Potter  
Po-po-tter  
Roi de mes histoires  
Po-po-tter  
Loin de la bagarre  
Po-po-tter  
T'es mon Potterstar

Tous tes amis sont ici  
Mon Potter ami  
Hermione est la plus jolie  
De tout le pays  
Gred et Forge aussi  
Ont changé ta vie

Po-po-tter  
Mon copain Potter  
Ba-ba-bar  
Dis-moi ton histoire  
Po-po-tter  
Loin de ta mémoire  
Po-po-tter  
Le chasseur de gloire

Entouré de tes amis  
Fini les soucis  
Ron est si gentil  
Et les filles aussi  
Même Dray et Peeves te sourient  
C'est si beau la vie

Break musical

Po-po-tter

Po-po-tter

Po-po-tter

Po-po-tter

La Mc Go et Dumbledore  
Te donnent du tonus  
Vous faites un si beau chorus  
Et c'est toujours plus  
Vas-y Potter plein d'astuces  
Mon Sorcier plus

Po-po-tter  
Mon Copain Potter  
Po-po-tter  
Roi de mes histoires  
Po-po-tter  
Loin de la bagarre  
Po-po-tter  
T'es mon Potterstar

* * *

Hey hey.

Alors? Verdict?


	5. sevysevychou

Et un de plus, et un!

Dans la banquise vis un joli phoque appelé bibi.

Dans les cachot vis un joli prof appelé Sevy

Ce n'est plus bibifoc

C'est Sevychou

Donc voila.

Bonne lecture

* * *

C'est mon ami, Sevy  
Quel beau Sevychou  
Il est super raleur  
Comme un snape normal  
Quand j'ai besoin de lui  
J'appelle Sevychou  
Si sa marque fait mal  
Il fonce droit vers Voldy

Refrain :  
Sevy Sevy Sevy Sevychou  
Dans l'monde magique  
T'es l'roi des potions  
Sevy Sevy Sevy Sevychou  
Ta loyauté  
Dure comme le roc

Il est super canon  
Pour lui rien de plus faux  
C'est un vrai passionné  
Qui veut la potion ultime  
Dans l'univers barjo  
Pays des sorciers  
Grâce à sa dualité  
Il est pas prés de crever

Sevy Sevy Sevy Sevychou  
Dans l'monde magique  
T'es l'roi des potions  
Sevy Sevy Sevy Sevychou  
Ta loyauté  
Dure comme le roc

Sevy Sevy Sevy Sevychou  
Dans l'monde magique  
T'es l'roi des potions  
Sevy Sevy Sevy Sevychou  
Ta loyauté  
Dure comme le roc

Quand on appelle Sevy  
Il aimerait être sourd  
Il voudrait la paix  
Et foncer vers Ryry  
Dans le vert de ces yeux  
Il veut se perdre  
A la chasse aux méchants  
Il prefére le survivant

Sevy Sevy Sevy Sevychou  
Dans l'monde magique  
T'es l'roi des potions  
Sevy Sevy Sevy Sevychou  
Ta loyauté  
Dure comme le roc

Sevy Sevy Sevy Sevychou  
Dans l'monde magique  
T'es l'roi des potions  
Sevy Sevy Sevy Sevychou  
Ta loyauté  
Dure comme le roc

(Ad Lib...)

* * *

Alors?

Rewiewez ! Pleaze je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez.


	6. Dumby

Bouba bouba mon petit ourson

et pourquoi pas Dumby Dumnby mon vieux sorcier ?

Ben voué, pourquoi pas...

* * *

Dumby, Dumby,  
Mon vieux sorcier  
Tu fais bien des choses  
Avec ta blanche blanche barbe

Dumby, Dumby,  
Fait bien attention  
De ne pas la laisser traîner

Un peu n'importe où

Dans la nuit noire et glacée  
A côté de ta meuf McGo  
Tu dors et tu dois rêver  
Que c'est toi qui tue le pas beau

Tom, ton ex-amant  
Tremble de rage, veut te tuer  
Et toià poil sur ton balai  
Tu sais qu'il va pas y arriver

Dumby, Dumby,  
Mon vieux sorcier  
Tu fais la honte et  
Le désespoir de tes élèves

Dumby, Dumby,  
Mon vieux sorcier  
Tu voles et tu vas  
A travers les couloirs et les bois

Severus Snape et PomPom  
Et surtout le jeune Harry  
Ne peuvent plus te supporter  
Toi et ta fichue barbe blanche

McGo t'aime beaucoup tu vois  
Elle est en manque quand tu n'es pas là  
Et Fumseck le gentil phenix  
En profites pour te piquer tes bonbons

Dumby, Dumby,  
Mon vieux sorcier  
Tu fais bien des choses  
Avec ta blanche blanche barbe

Dumby, Dumby  
Le vieux sorcier  
Est revenu s'habiller  
Un frisquet soir d'hiver

Dumby, Dumby  
A fait attention  
De ne pas laisser trainer  
Sa barbe n'importe où...

* * *

Alors?

Z'en pensez quoi?


	7. Captain Voldy

Allez !

Une tite vite!

Meuh non, espéces de pervers(e)s !

Une petite chanson, qu'est ce que vous avez encore pensez? Hein? Avouez le !

Pfu... Ces jeunes...

Donc Capt'ain Planete est mort!

Vive Capt'ain Voldy !

* * *

Captain Voldy, Captain Voldy  
Captain Voldy, Captain Voldy

Quand les sang pur sont en danger  
Que la morale s'en va  
Tous les gens anti-Harry  
Se tournent vers toi

Break musical

Tu descends du firmament pour instaurer la peur  
Tu arrives au bon moment, quand leurs vies se meurent

Captain Voldy, Captain Voldy  
Captain Voldy, Captain Voldy

* * *

Alors?

Votre opinion?


	8. Sev et Luss

Alalaa

Jeanne et Serge ...

Que de souvenir

Mais et si...  
Si il n'y avait jamais eu d ematch de volley mais des match de Quidditch?  
Si Si Si...

Une tite Sev/Luss pour celle la.

* * *

Dans l'école il y a maintenant  
Un jeune homme qui aime le punch  
Il sait remuer avec talent  
Et son coeur est refroidissant

Le garçon qu'il aime beaucoup  
Entre tout a coup  
Et pour lui le monde est là  
Dans les yeux de Luss, Luss, Luss

Refrain :  
Sev et Luss  
Coup de foudre  
Match de Quidditch  
Sev et Luss  
Amour dès le premier regard

Refrain

C'est amour et honneur  
La vie pour Sev et Luss  
C'est amour et honneur  
La vie pour Sev et Luss

Luss est un mangemort déjà  
Et Sev est en attente  
Mais il sait qu'un jour ça ira  
Où tatoué il deviendra

Sev devra bien s'entrainer  
Pour être un bon mangemort  
Il sera le plus calé  
Tous regarderont Sev, Sev, Sev

Sev et Luss  
Coup de foudre  
Match de Quidditch  
Sev et Luss  
Amour dès le premier regard

C'est amour et honneur  
La vie pour Sev et Luss  
C'est amour et honneur  
La vie pour Sev et Luss

C'est amour et honneur  
La vie pour Sev et LussOui !

Sev et Luss  
Coup de foudre  
Match de Quidditch  
Sev et Luss  
Amour dès le premier regard

Sev et Luss  
Coup de foudre  
Match de Quidditch  
Sev et Luss  
Amour dès le premier regard

* * *

Alors? Alors? Alors?

Votre avis m'sieur dame


End file.
